coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9525 (3rd August 2018)
Plot During an adjournment, Eva tells her sisters that coming back has shown her much she was glad she left. She tells Adam they're leaving to go back to France once the verdict is reached but he doesn't seem enthusiastic. Brian builds a den for Joseph in the back yard of No.5. Joseph tells him he wants him to look after him all the time and not to get a shop. Carol finds Sean in [Gardens. He admits how hungry he is and she gives him a half-eaten pizza she's found. He tucks in ravenously. The half-price cocktails take off and the Rovers is packed. Brian plants seeds of doubt in Cathy's mind about opening a hardware shop. Under the pretext of being Carla's cab driver, Peter turns at the court. He's harsh to Toyah when she tries to talk to him. Despite promising Leanne that he'll always be there for Eva, Adam can't help having doubts as he watches her and Kate make up. Brian tells Daniel he no longer wants the shop. A drunk Mary and Gina fight over the microphone at an impromptu karaoke in the pub and Gemma breaks them up, impressing Liz. Chesney still doesn't trust Henry. Adam admits to Peter that Eva's love for Aidan is coming between them. His uncle advises him not to chase something he can't have. The verdict is given. Steve sees Tracy dressed up for the rave and realises he's been lied to. He enjoys admonishing her and gets her agreement that he can buy a County season ticket as the price of allowing her to go. Back at the pub, Adam tells Eva he's staying in Weatherfield as she's not ready to move on yet and doesn't love him as much as she did Aidan. They agree to stay friends. Gemma offers Liz her job back. Chesney follows Henry when he sees him taking a suspicious phone call and overhears him talking to a woman in the ginnel, promising her that he will be honest with Gemma tomorrow. As Eva gets into her taxi, Johnny runs up and apologises for taking Susie. They make their peace with each other. Eva invites him to visit his granddaughter as often as he likes. Toyah begs Eva to stay but she tells her she still feels as if she is her mother and it would never work. Tearful goodbyes are exchanged and Eva leaves for the airport in a taxi. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Henry Newton - George Banks *Helen - Lily Knight *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and back yard *5 Coronation Street - Back yard *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Coroners Court - Hallway and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Catherine Tyldesley as Eva Price. *The scenes at Weatherfield Coroners Court were recorded in Rochdale Town Hall. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the inquest ends, Eva plans to leave Weatherfield; Gemma's cocktails are a huge hit, but Chesney is concerned when Henry takes a mysterious phone call; Steve discovers Tracy lied about going to a wedding fair; and Brian gets cold feet over his business plans with Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,730,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes